Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
Media items posted to the social networking system can be processed and analyzed. Processing and analysis of media items can be performed to provide additional features and services for users. For example, facial recognition can be used to suggest users to be tagged in photos or videos. Media items can also be processed and analyzed to provide useful information for the social networking system. For example, information that can be automatically pulled from images or videos posted to the social networking system can provide useful information about user trends, popular subjects, and the like. Such information can be utilized by the social networking system to improve products and services offered to users.